Reencuentro
by Friditas
Summary: Terry, de 41 años, regresa al teatro. Pero con su retorno, un personaje inesperado aparece en escena. Historia alterna.


Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Esta historia alterna, me pertenece a mí.

Esta historia alterna**, no es un fic Candy-Terry tradicional**. Si esperas ese final, te invito cordialmente a dejar de leer para evitar decepciones. Con mucho respeto a un personaje incomprendido por algunas de sus mismas fans, que en tantos fics, cambian drásticamente su esencia.

**Reencuentro**

**_"Morir es dormir... Y tal vez soñar"_ Hamlet. **

"Terrence Graham, la famosa estrella de Hollywood, regresa al teatro.

A sus 41 años, el primer actor, en una inesperada declaración, confirma su participación como protagonista, en la obra dirigida por su otrora guía hace ya más de 20 años; la leyenda viva de Brodway: Robert Hataway.

Graham, ha dicho que aceptó el papel debido a su alto nivel de complejidad, y reiteró que para cualquier actor, representa un gran reto. Para él en especial, representar a Hamlet, sería un regreso a sus inicios en las tablas, pero en un papel que solo ha sido interpretado por grandes actores debido a la dificultad que representa, significando así, su propia consolidación; afirmó que el personaje del príncipe de Dinamarca, siempre lo había cautivado y ahora que tiene la edad propicia para el papel, no podía rechazarlo…"

No terminó de leer la nota del diario, los años de experiencia le bastaban para saber desde las primeras líneas si se trataba de un medio sensacionalista, si las expectativas hacia su trabajo eran altas y si el reportero tenía principios. Todo pintaba bien. Tenía que admitirlo ¡Estaba emocionado!

Con el correr de los días, confirmó que había tomado quizá, la mejor decisión de su vida profesionalmente hablando. Sus propios compañeros de reparto le habían mostrado su admiración desde los primeros ensayos, parecía haber nacido para el papel, no porque pareciera un loco, claro, pero representaba tan conmovedoramente al hombre atormentado y con tal desespero la locura de su infierno personal, que sin duda, sería uno de los mejores Hamlet de la historia.

Unas horas antes del estreno, permaneció en el teatro hasta más tarde de lo acostumbrado, luego del ensayo. Deseaba estar a solas en aquél sitio que hacía tanto había abandonado. Recordó la primera vez que pisó un escenario, tendría unos cuatro años y su madre lo había llevado con ella a una audición. En un receso, se había colado al escenario para averiguar como un árbol podía estar saliendo en medio del piso. Supo entonces, lo que era una escenografía, pero lo que verdaderamente le impactó, fue darse la vuelta y ver en frente, una enorme cantidad de butacas, todas dirigiéndose a él, cada sitio pensado para ser ocupado por una persona. Se sintió sobrecogido y muy pequeño, mucho más de lo que ya era. El siguiente día, partió a Inglaterra. No volvió a pisar un escenario y no volvió a ver a su madre en muchos años. La siguiente ocasión que lo pisó, fue en una audición propia. La sensación resultó maravillosa. Se sintió, por primera vez, en casa. Supo con seguridad que no había errado al elegir aquel camino. Ahora, que nuevamente regresaba a él, éste, lo recibía cual hijo pródigo, haciéndolo sentir tan cómodo, como si fuera una extensión de su propio ser. Encontrándose allí, ni siquiera recordaba el porqué había marchado a Hollywood. Tampoco quería recordar, pero aún sin desearlo, las memorias se agolparon en su mente…

Oh, dulce juventud. Que tonto e ingenuo fui el día de ayer, cuando creía que bastaba con reflejarse en unos ojos verdes para ser feliz -pensaba para sí, hasta que en voz alta, exclamó con dramatismo:

-"¡Que lo nieguen mis ojos, después de ti, hasta ahora, nunca vi la belleza verdadera"

Clap, clap, clap. Desde la platea, se escucharon algunas palmadas hasta que una grave voz irrumpió:

-Creí que nunca lo diría. ¡Bravo!

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡No puede estar aquí! –bramó molesto

-Tranquilo Terrence, solo soy un admirador de su trabajo, lo conozco bien. –contestó con voz calma- Solo quería escucharle una línea de Shakespeare. Romeo y Julieta, ¡Qué placer!

El hombre, fue acercándose y con calma, se sentó en la primera fila

-¡Qué bien que logré complacer a un perfecto extraño! Ahora, le aconsejo retirarse- dijo sin poder evitar el tono sarcástico

-No me parece relevante, siempre actúa para extraños. Respecto a marcharme, no puedo, el teatro está cerrado. Al parecer el vigilante, tuvo una emergencia familiar. Estamos encerrados, lo cual me parece una fortuna, llevo varios días esperando que usted, se digne a actuar para mí.

-¡Abrase visto semejante desfachatez! Pero, como me ha encontrado de buen humor, le voy a brindar una solución muy sencilla ¡Compre un maldito boleto!

-Inteligente consejo. Pero verá, tengo un pequeño problema, no tengo dinero.

-Mire, lamento decepcionarlo, pero no soy ni beneficencia, ni hermana de la caridad, así que no puedo hacer nada por usted, señor.

-Llámeme Richard

-¡No voy a hacerlo! –exclamó exasperado mientras maldecía su perfecta memoria. Ese nombre, siempre le recordaría al hombre que había hecho infeliz su niñez, al hombre que no pudo perdonar y que desde su llegada a Estados Unidos, jamás volvió a ver incluso, en su lecho de muerte, cuando Richard Grandchester II, le había solicitado su presencia urgente en Londres.

El actor nunca había sido grosero con sus fans, pero este hombre, claramente había sobrepasado la línea de lo tolerable, primero al acosarlo y luego, al llamarse así.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le teme a mi nombre, Terrence?

-¡Pero qué diablos..!

-No se preocupe, ni se enoje. ¿No le dije que lo conocía?

-¡No! Usted afirmó conocer mi trabajo

-Y por ello sé que nunca quiso interpretar a Richard III, algo malo debe tener el papel, pero no vine a eso. Lo que me importa es que al fin podemos hablar. Tengo una propuesta para usted.

-¡Otra vez! No me interesa en absoluto unirme a ninguna organización secreta, ni religiosa, ni filosófica, y mucho menos criminal. Hollywood está lleno de locos. Creí en Nueva York, me dejarían en paz…

-¿Qué le hace pensar que lo invitaré a algo así? ¡No! Yo soy escritor y tengo un guión. El guión perfecto para Terrence Graham

-Llame a mi representante y lárguese –sentenció desde el escenario, notablemente exasperado

-Terrence, ¿No tiene un poco de curiosidad? Le voy a contar una reseña, verá que es el papel de su vida

-¡He dicho que no! ¿Cómo puede ser tan necio? ¡Es usted desesperante! Si no me deja en paz, ¡Yo mismo bajaré a romperle la cara!

-¡Qué mal genio, Terrence! Pero solo consigue hacerme reafirmar mi opinión. Piénselo. Le cuento de que va mi historia, solo mientras esperamos al guardia, en cuanto abran el teatro, cada quien se va por su lado.

El actor sabía que no tenía muchas opciones. Todo apuntaba a que el desconocido era algún tipo de loco y no ganaría nada enfrentándosele. Pensó en atacarlo y sacarlo a rastras del teatro, pero no quería mancillar su rostro por el estreno y la subsecuente conferencia de prensa en unas horas. Su mejor opción, era esperar el rondín del guardia, faltaba menos de media hora, según sus cálculos; lo delataría, así sin más

-Bien, adelante.

Al sujeto, se le iluminó el rostro con una expresión retorcida que pretendía demostrar cierta alegría

-Mi protagonista es un hombre

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ehmm… Anthony

-¿Anthony? ¿Porqué parecía dudarlo? ¿No conoce su propio guión?

-El nombre del protagonista tenía otro nombre, pero me ha parecido que Anthony le queda bien; es un buen nombre para un protagonista. Fuerte, varonil… inolvidable

-Si usted lo dice- dijo rodando los ojos

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿No ha habido un Anthony en su vida? ¡Hasta si fuera el mismo jardinero, el nombre lo hace inolvidable! –exclamó entusiasta- Todos alguna vez deseamos ser un Anthony…

-¿Quién rayos es usted? –preguntó el actor notablemente turbado

-Soy Richard, ya se lo había dicho. Soy escritor y soy escocés

-¡Escocés! ¡Por ello el acento! Un hermoso país, sin duda…

-¿Conoce Escocia?

-¡Oh sí! Allí me enamoré por primera vez. Los mejores recuerdos de mi juventud, son de su patria. Hace demasiados años que no voy… ¡Argh! ¡Pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo! –dijo percatándose que no se hallaba con un amigo, sino con un tipo que quizá fuera un psicópata acosador

-Dicen que el primer amor, nunca se olvida.

-Sí, sí. Como sea. La historia, ¿La va a contar o se va a poner a llorar recordando sus amores?

-Eso debería preguntárselo yo. Después de todo, yo jamás he desviado mi camino por un amor perdido

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Lo siento, reconozco sobrepasé mi impertinencia. Le decía, Anthony es mi protagonista, tiene un sueño y renuncia a todo, riqueza, familia, amistades; con tal de conseguir su anhelo.

-¿Cuál es ese sueño?

-Quiere ser actor. Entonces, luego de diversas peripecias, se establece en una ciudad, es aceptado en una compañía, gracias a que tomó diversas clases de arte dramático y se enamora.

-No me parece espectacular en absoluto. Resumió su obra en 20 segundos y me pareció aburrida

-Terrence, no me subestime. El nudo de la historia, se lleva a cabo cuando él se da cuenta que está atraído por una actriz famosa. Es la mujer más bella que ha visto jamás. Además, es dulce, buena, inocente y toda una dama. Es perfecta para él. Pero él tiene una novia, y no desea traicionarla. La novia es la única amiga que tiene porque toda su vida fue un paria y ella, lo cree un buen chico. En realidad no lo conoce bien.

-¡Jah! No desea serle infiel a la novia pero está enamorado de otra. Dudo que el público se sienta atraído por la obra, el protagonista es un patán –dijo con la seguridad que años de experiencia en el medio, le otorgaba

-Quizá no. Nadie nunca confió en él, ni en su capacidad. Pero la novia sí, ella lo respetaba, lo conoce desde muy joven. Lo sorprendente de la actriz, es que tampoco lo conoce y lo respeta, lo defiende incluso, pero él está seguro de amar a su novia. Lo interesante, es que se da cuenta que la actriz está enamorada de él. Y él, no hace nada por evitarlo, ni por alejarla. Le gusta, le gusta demasiado, pero la absurda lealtad lo incita a negarlo

-¡Qué tremenda estupidez!

-No se crea, Terrence, le voy a confesar algo, la historia es un tanto autobiográfica. Yo tenía una novia buena, alegre, vivaz y que confiaba en mí. No podía salirle con que me había enamorado de otra, y que además era más guapa, y porqué no decirlo, ilusa. Yo le gustaba y ni me conocía

-Shakespeare decía que el amor de los jóvenes, entra por los ojos. La hipótesis del genio literario se prueba con su vida. Uno, usted era joven y se enamoró de una chica linda, ella también. Dos, conoció una más linda, y se enamoró, ella también. No me parece que ninguna sea verdadero amor.

-Tal vez tenga razón, Terrence. Usted debe conocer muy bien el tema. Pero en esa época, yo no. Mi dilema consistía en lo miserable que sería al engañar a mi novia. Además, estaba seguro de que la amaba con locura. Sin embargo, la otra chica, era toda una tentación.

-¿Y? ¿En qué termina todo?

-Las circunstancias, el destino, llámelo como quiera, pero alguien movió los hilos de tal manera, que tuve que hacer una elección. Dejé a mi novia y empecé una relación con la actriz

-¿Usted era actor en esa época?

-No, soy escritor, ya se lo dije.

-Cierto. Y seguramente fueron felices por siempre. Fin

-No, Terrence, ese fué el inicio de mi infelicidad. Yo estaba enamorado de la actriz, era muy hermosa, pero no la amaba y estaba seguro de ello. Poco a poco, estar a su lado, se convirtió en una carga, hasta que ya no pude más.

-Déjeme adivinar ¿También la dejó? –preguntó mordazmente

-Hice algo mejor. –afirmó el extraño con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de retorcida alegría- La maté

-¿Qué? –preguntó el actor horrorizado y profundamente asqueado

-No podía más. Todos sabían que éramos una pareja. No quería abandonarla. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aquél día se quejó por un dolor de cabeza, siempre en esa temporada se ponía irritable, le dije que tenía un remedio del boticario, lo bebió sin chistar. Era arsénico. Estuve con ella su convalecencia, no imaginé que tomar arsénico resultara tan asqueroso, parecía que las entrañas se le derretían y luchaban por salir. En fin, cuando murió, limpié muy bien y me fui. Nadie sospechó de mí

-¡Y lo dice tan campante! ¡Maldito enfermo! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo tan siniestro a una pobre mujer cuyo único error fue enamorarse de usted?

-Yo también lo he pensado, Terrence, pero mi castigo iba implícito en tal acción. La perdí. Estar sin ella me hizo valorarla. Me dí cuenta entonces, que en realidad, sí la amaba. Incluso le escribí a mi exnovia. No funcionó. Caí en cuenta que no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo joven indeciso. Mi ex ni siquiera se molestó en responder, creo que ya estaba casada entonces. Y yo, me dí cuenta que en primera instancia, había elegido bien, mi bella actriz, era el amor de mi vida, pero la había perdido ya.

-¡Degenerado! ¿Porqué me cuenta esto? ¡Guardia!

Para sorpresa del actor, el anciano guardia suplente, llegó al lugar.

-¡Guardia, llame a la policía! ¡Este hombre acaba de confesar un crimen atroz!

-Señor Graham, discúlpeme, no sabía que ensayaba, lamento mi interrupción

El guardia se alejó con rapidez del lugar musitando repetidas disculpas ante la perplejidad del actor

-¡Guardia!

-No se moleste, Terrence. Él no puede verme. Solo usted

-¡Está completamente loco! –bramó colérico

-Quizá- dijo levantando los hombros, restándole importancia a sus palabras- Piense. ¿Qué fecha es hoy? Lo notó desde que se anunció el estreno: 13 de diciembre. Hace una semana se cumplieron 20 años del accidente de Susana Marlow. Hoy, se cumplen 20 años de que usted, se decidió por ella

-¿Cómo es posible? –Balbuceó atónito

-Nadie conoce este aniversario, más que usted y Candy. A ella parece no importarle en absoluto. Pero usted, obsesivo del control, eligió la misma fecha con exactitud para su plan macabro. Hace 10 años, usted asesinó a Susana solo con una pequeñísima porción de veneno

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién es usted? ¡Maldito loco! Al que voy a asesinar es a usted

-Justamente, Terrence. Hoy es el día para superar fantasmas

-¿Fantasmas? U… Usted es un fantasma ¿Cómo los de Dickens? ¿O como el padre de Hamlet que exige venganza?

-Ja, ja, ja.- se carcajeó desdeñosamente- ¿No me ves Terrentce? ¡Yo, soy tú!

-¿Qué? ¡Está completamente zafado

-Quizá… Pero mírame bien

El extraño comenzó a ascender los peldaños rumbo al escenario. Se detuvo justo frente a él.

-¿Porqué elegiste el veneno favorito de los autores de teatro? ¿Porqué la envenenaste? Estabas tan hastiado, de sentir a esa mujer como una carga, de saber que por su causa no tuviste la oportunidad de elegir a tu noviecita. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabes que en realidad, tú la elegiste a ella, en más de una ocasión, y sobre cualquiera. Los 10 años que permanecieron juntos, tuviste muchas otras oportunidades de largarte con cualquiera de las muchas golfas que se te insinuaron, y siempre, la elegiste a ella. El amor por el teatro, las mañanas compartidas leyendo guiones, y burlándose de los mínimos errores ya fuera ortográficos o de redacción de los nóveles escritores; los gustos triviales como tomar el café sin azúcar en el desayuno y una taza de té negro con leche por la tarde. El juego absurdo de los caramelos de naranja que ambos se escondían mutuamente para evitar que uno al otro se los robasen. Las tardes de lluvia contemplando el ventanal y escuchando a Chopin, las ácidas críticas a los vestidos cortos a sabiendas que ella jamás se sentiría cómoda usando uno, el ridículo juego de hablar citando obras dramatúrgicas y terminando riendo sin parar cuando ella decía una línea del Lisistrata de Aristófanes al responder tus trágicos parlamentos de Eurípides. Adorabas acariciar su brillante y sedoso cabello rubio que tanto te recordaba al de tu propia madre ¡Sigues añorándola cada día de tu miserable existencia! ¿Cómo puedo saber todo eso? ¡Porque yo, soy tú!

-¡Eso es … imposible!

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Porqué el guardia no me vió? ¿Porqué creyó que estabas ensayando?

-No… ¡Es un anciano! ¡Pudo confundirse!- exclamó al punto de la desesperación

-El confundido eres tú, Terrence. Cuando caíste en cuenta de lo que habías perdido con la partida de Susana, abandonaste tu verdadero hogar, el teatro; para refugiarte en brazos de una amante frívola y superficial, que por supuesto, jamás pudo llenarte: el cine. Pero ahora, regresas y con tu retorno, todos los sentimientos enterrados, surgen de nuevo en todo su esplendor. Justo la misma fecha ¿Porqué le pediste a Robert que hoy estrenaran la obra?

-Yo…

El actor, deja escapar un atisbo de locura y se abalanza contra el extraño, derribándolo y golpeándolo exhaustivamente, mientras éste se carcajea sin defenderse

-No Terrence, no entiendes nada aún…

El actor, detiene su ataque y lo contempla absorto

-¡Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido! ¿Cómo pude cometer semejante acto y no ser descubierto? ¡Susana murió de causas naturales!

-Sabes que no es así. ¿Porqué no sospecharon de nosotros? Porque hemos guardado el frasco azúl con veneno en el estuche de maquillaje teatral que justamente se encuentra en el camerino. Todo el mundo fué testigo de cuán destrozado estabas. Nadie siquiera sospechó. Están abriendo las puertas del teatro, escucho a la gente. Deberías irte a cambiar. Y yo debería ir a un hospital, me dejaste molido…

-¡Sabía que eras un maldito loco! ¡No sé quién demonios eres pero…

-¡Terry! ¿qué haces aquí- La voz del director irrumpió en el escenario

-¡Robert! Yo estoy…

-¡Anda, hombre! Ve a tu camerino. Sé que debes estar nervioso por tu retorno, yo mismo lo estoy, a pesar de los años. Apresúrate… ¡Rómpete una pierna! –grita por tradición, deseándole buena suerte

Terrence Graham se voltea e inútilmente intenta ubicar al extraño, pero éste se ha marchado. Se dirige a su camerino, visiblemente turbado, pero hace acopio de su vasta experiencia para controlarse. Intenta convencerse que el tipo era un demente o quizá el demente en realidad es él, y el estrés de su actuación en vivo luego de tanto tiempo ha menguado en su estabilidad mental, ya lo analizaría después, era momento de concentrarse. Se prepara y abre el estuche de maquillaje, no ve ningún frasco azúl y se convence más de la insensatez del tipo. Se arregla y por accidente, derrama un poco de aceite desmaquillante al fondo del estuche, saca algunos frascos y una etiqueta vieja se queda pegada en su mano, descubriendo una pequeña botella azúl casi llena de líquido. ¡No puede creerlo! Mareado, asustado y horrorizado contempla el objeto cuando es llamado a escena.

Esa noche, el mejor Hamlet de la historia se presentó ante un público conmocionado. Al momento de beber por equivocación el vaso que aseguraba la muerte de Hamlet, Graham extrajo con disimulo, un pequeño frasco azúl de su bolsillo y lo introdujo en el vaso. Nunca la muerte de un Hamlet había sido tan realista y conmovedora para un público que ovacionaba de pie.

Aplausos. Dolor. Oscuridad.

El actor miró a lo lejos un punto luminoso, entonces la vió. Una hermosa mujer de ojos azules abría los brazos a la distancia como siempre que lo recibía, mientras decía con la dulce voz que tanto añoraba:

-¡Terry!

...


End file.
